


El Dragón Venus

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Series: Historias del Dragón Venus [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Otras Parejas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En una calle secundaria de Inazuma Town está el Dragón Venus, un restaurante familiar bastante discreto y de nombre horrible que nunca ha tenido una clientela espectacular. Allí trabaja Haruya Nagumo de cocinero, haciendo gala de su gran talento con los fogones. Y allí es donde cae un hambriento Midorikawa en busca de un lugar en el que terminar un trabajo a contrarreloj y, a ser posible, comer algo.</p><p>El resto, es culpa del curry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRÓLOGO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts).



> Cómo decirlo sin que suene desesperado... es el primer fic multi-capítulo que termino. Y es mi primer fic del Aliea. Pero quiero muchísimo a Mireyan y estoy empezando a querer muchísimo a Nagumo (y lo shippeo hasta con las piedras) así que en cuanto esta idea brotó en mi cabeza tuve que, sencillamente, vomitarla en un documento de texto.
> 
> Luego empezó a crecer. Y creció demasiado. Y lo que iba a ser un one-shot evolucionó a minific. Tan sólo espero que sea de vuestro agrado.
> 
> (¡Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños! Espero que te guste, cielo)

 

[ **PRÓLOGO** ]

 

El restaurante familiar abrió un día cualquiera del mes de octubre, de hace tres años, en una de las calles más secundarias de Inazuma Town. Se llamó Dragón Venus (un nombre poco comercial) y se situó en una discreta esquina entre una tienda de electrodomésticos y una de videojuegos.

La puerta era casi enteramente de cristal, y unos grandes ventanales dejaban ver el luminoso interior de paredes blancas y techo de color granate oscuro, salpicado por un montón de focos redondos y repartidos por parejas sobre mesas de madera de fresno. En la barra, larga y oscura, solía estar siempre el dueño del local, un hombre joven al que todas las chicas prestaban mucha atención cuando se sentaban a tomar algo, suspirando casi sin darse cuenta. Y al final de la barra, contra la pared, una abertura sin puerta, tan sólo tapada ocasionalmente por una cortina gruesa. Ahí estaba la cocina. Al fondo del local se encontraban los baños, cada uno con un gracioso cartelito que señalaba _hombres_ y _mujeres_ con un dibujo un tanto infantil y bastante deforme, probablemente hecho por un niño pequeño. Eso le daba, según las clientas, un toque muy tierno al sitio y especialmente al dueño. Decían que, seguramente, ese chico tan guapo había permitido a su hermanito o sobrinito hacer los carteles movido totalmente por el cariño fraternal. Y eso era adorable. 

El Dragón Venus no era, a pesar de la belleza del dueño, un restaurante muy popular. No estaba en el mejor de los sitios ni tenía el mejor de los nombres, ni tampoco publicidad; aún así, por regla general todo aquel que entraba allí se volvía cliente habitual. Algunos lo hacían por el servicio (además del dueño contaban con un camarero también muy guapo aunque bastante despeinado), otros por el ambiente tranquilo, alguno por el precio y la mayoría por la comida. 

La comida estaba buenísima. 

Casi siempre. 

(Cuando el cocinero estaba de humor)

 


	2. EL CLIENTE APLICADO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo 1 es cortito, luego van subiendo un poquitín.

 

 

[ **CAPÍTULO 1: EL CLIENTE APLICADO** ]

 

 

Midorikawa Ryuuji volvía a casa por el camino más rápido. Sus ojos deseaban cerrarse por el cansancio y le dolían los gemelos, pues caminaba a paso rápido cargado con una pesada bandolera. Tenía que volver pronto a casa para comer, porque no sólo tenía clase por la tarde, sino que además tenía una cantidad ingente de deberes para esas clases y no había sido lo suficientemente previsor como para dejarse la comida hecha. Tenía el tiempo muy justo y su casa no estaba demasiado cerca de la Facultad de ADE, pero no tenían cafetería y por ahora la única solución era prepararse un bento y comer en el campus o volver a su casa y hacerse algo rápido. Como ese día no había previsto que el profesor les mandara un trabajo, ahora le tocaba jadear y apurar el paso (y menos mal que la ida era cuesta abajo).

Torció la esquina y se metió por una calle secundaria sabiendo que por esa ruta acortaba bastante el camino, pero a la vez que lo hizo se dio cuenta de una desagradable realidad que le cambió rápidamente la cara.

 No le iba a dar tiempo a hacerse la comida y terminar el trabajo para por la tarde.

 Se detuvo un segundo, confuso, tan repentinamente que el pelo recogido chocó con su nuca y se deslizó por el hombro. Alguien que iba tras él se asustó y lo rodeó refunfuñando un poco, pero a Midorikawa eso le dio igual porque se le había caído el alma al suelo. Le latía dolorosamente el corazón y le palpitaban los oídos por la carrera; los pulmones intentaban agarrar más aire del que podían contener y el sudor se estaba concentrando en su espalda, pero eran todos detalles nimios.

 ¿Qué estaba haciendo en mitad de la calle?

 Debería estar haciendo Economía.

 ¡Debería estar haciendo Economía _ya_!

 Se le metió el miedo en el estómago y giró sobre sus talones en busca de una solución rápida (¿correr de vuelta a la Facultad? ¿Irse directamente al parque más cercano y sentarse en un banco a trabajar?), pero estaba cansado y sus piernas pedían clemencia a gritos. Miró a su alrededor desesperado en busca de un lugar cualquiera en el que sentarse, pensando que incluso le valdría un portal, o el mismo suelo.

 Sus ojos encontraron una mejor solución: El Dragón Venus.

 Nunca jamás en su año y medio de estancia en la ciudad se había dado cuenta de que había un restaurante en esa callejuela. Midorikawa parpadeó temiendo en parte que fuera un espejismo, una alucinación de su mente que buscaba a toda mecha un lugar en el que trabajar. Pero no; las letras eran bien claras y grandes: era un restaurante familiar.

 Tratando de ignorar el Himno de la Alegría que había comenzado a sonar en su cabeza, repasó mentalmente el contenido de su cartera y se alegró al recordar que esa mañana precisamente había añadido algo de dinero extra para comprarse un libro que, al final, le iban a prestar. Dios bendiga a Hiroto.

 Al entrar, el suave olor a comida dulce le aturdió momentáneamente y se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Buscó un sitio vacío (fácil asunto, el local no estaba precisamente atestado de clientes) y se dejó caer en él como si le hubieran sentenciado. Durante tres preciosos segundos, disfrutó de la sensación de olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera el descanso de sus piernas, e incluso soltó un suspiro aliviado, con los ojos entrecerrados. La silla era muy cómoda y el sitio tenía aire acondicionado, cosa que su cara y su cuello agradecieron enormemente.

 —Bienvenido, ¿qué va a tomar? —Una voz suave y de tono aburrido lo sacó de su pequeño instante paradisíaco.

 Oh, cierto, había que consumir algo. Murmuró el nombre del primer refresco que se le vino a la cabeza y le dedicó una lastimera mirada al camarero (un chico bastante guapo al que le hacía falta un peine) al pedirlo con mucho hielo. Le hacía falta.

 El chico, que probablemente no le sacaba muchos años, le dedicó una sonrisa vaga, de esas que se les dedicaba automáticamente a los clientes pero que no llegaba a los ojos, y se marchó con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, indicando que había recogido bien el mensaje. Sabiendo que era hora de volver a sus asuntos, Midorikawa se incorporó un poco en la silla, comprobó la hora (casi era hora de comer, su estómago lo sabía) y decidió que tocaba abrir la bandolera y dedicarse a las horribles cuentas.

  

 *

 

    _Suma esto, multiplica aquello, dime el resultado final. Hazlo perfecto._

 El té frío sudaba dejando un cerco de agua en torno al vaso, pero él no se daba cuenta. Apenas le había dado un trago desde que, una hora antes, se lo habían traído; después dejó de prestarle atención por completo. De hecho no prestaba atención a nada más que a las operaciones que tenía que realizar, esas malditas matemáticas que normalmente no le quebraban tanto la cabeza, raya a raya. Como se solía decir: sin prisa pero sin pausa.

 Pero estaba frustrado. Al cabo de un rato se revolvió un poco el flequillo, que era lo único que se podía revolver, y dejó caer el bolígrafo porque estaba más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje. Normalmente no le costaba tanto y sabía que era porque se estaba estresando. Soltó una maldición entre dientes y cogió el libro de Economía tratando de encontrar las respuestas al sentido de la vida entre sus páginas pero, por supuesto, no encontró casi nada útil. Entre las cosas que sí, al menos, estaba la solución a sus dudas. Menos mal, porque el camarero no tenía tampoco pinta de ayudar mucho en la materia.

 Sonrió un poco por la estúpida ocurrencia.

 —Disculpe.

 Hablando del rey de Roma, el chico despeinado se había acercado a su mesa, cruzándose de brazos. La camisa blanca de su uniforme, que era de manga corta, estaba remangada hasta los hombros y eso chocó a Midorikawa, que no se había dado cuenta antes de ese extraño detalle.

 —Es ya la hora de comer, ¿va a querer algo más?

 —¡Ah! —exclamó Midorikawa, dando un bote. Por supuesto, aunque el tipo era bastante seco, entendía el protocolo: llevaba mucho tiempo ahí con una consumición totalmente cutre y se dio cuenta de que debería haber pedido algo antes—. Sí, cogeré... eh... —cogió el menú que había apartado con indignación para dejar sitio a todos sus papeles y le echó un vistazo rápido, encontrando enseguida algo que le gustaba—. Este de aquí, sí. Arroz con curry, por favor.

 El chico pareció menos irritado.

 —Muy bien, estará listo enseguida —anunció en un tono pegajoso de buen camarero. A Midorikawa se le puso la piel de gallina al verle marchar y meterse por la puerta que había tras la barra (posiblemente la cocina). Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el restaurante se había llenado sin que él lo advirtiera. Otro camarero, un chico de largo pelo liso y sonrisa mucho más agradable, bailaba entre las mesas yendo a servir unos espaguetis que olían de maravilla incluso a esa distancia. A decir verdad, un montón de olores llenaban ahora el aire y eso era un doloroso recordatorio del hambre que tenía. Tal vez debería haber pedido dos raciones.

 Terminó como pudo el último ejercicio antes de que llegara su curry y le hizo un hueco a su plato, avergonzado por haber desperdigado todos los papeles a lo largo de una mesa tan grande ( _Ryuuji, que no estás en tu casa_ ). El chico seco no pareció inmutarse ante ello. Normal por otra parte, porque seguramente le había visto trabajar y rezongar durante toda aquella hora.

 Al fin a solas con el curry, Midorikawa cogió aire y se le llenó la boca de saliva. Olía... ¡qué bien olía!

 Cogió la cuchara y probó un bocado.

 Se le anegaron los ojos en lágrimas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> (Nota: ADE son las siglas de Administración y Dirección de Empresa. Pensé que le pegaba mucho por... bueno, cosas)


	3. EL COCINERO HALAGADO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los títulos no son lo mío, lo sé. Pero a partir de este mejoran un poco (?) Pedíais a Nagumo, pues os traigo a Nagumo. Y cosas. Varias cosas :3c
> 
> Hoy con un saludito especial a Fres porque ella y Mire son un amor de personas y me hacen muy feliz.

 

[ **CAPÍTULO 2: EL COCINERO HALAGADO** ]

 

 

—Ah, ha vuelto nuestro cliente favorito. —Aphrodi, apartando la cortina con una mano y la bandeja repleta de platos usados en la otra, entró en la cocina con una sonrisa divertida y un tanto sarcástica.

 —¿Y se puede saber quién es nuestro cliente favorito? —preguntó Nagumo, frunciendo el ceño tras una ola de vapor que salió de la olla en cuanto le quitó la tapa.

 —El chico del curry —intervino Suzuno, que había dejado de atender las mesas para lavar los platos ya usados. Ese día el pequeño restaurante se había llenado inusualmente con un grupo de chiquillos pertenecientes al equipo local de fútbol, el Raimon, y ahora estaban escasos de platos limpios—. Tu nuevo novio, ¿verdad, Afuro?

 —¿Novio? ¡Eh, eh! ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando?

 —Qué lento eres, Nagumo —se rio Suzuno, secándose las manos con un trapo—. Me vuelvo a las mesas.

 Aphrodi se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, sonriendo. Dejó la carga en un lugar que no molestara y colocó un papel con el nuevo pedido en la barra que suspendía encima de sus cabezas. Un filete de carne muy poco pasada, leyó Nagumo.

 —Bueno, hoy no ha pedido curry —observó el jefe, señalando el pedido de la mesa dos, pizza vegetariana—. Pero sí, muchas veces lo pide, sobre todo los martes. Es un chico muy curioso aunque Suzuno no hable en serio: sólo está celoso porque normalmente ni siquiera le mira, siempre tiene la nariz puesta en un libro.

 —¿Pero de quién hablas? —Nagumo, molesto, cogió una sartén limpia para preparar la carne. Le gustaba estar en la cocina a sus cosas, pero a veces parecía perderse demasiados chistes internos entre Suzuno y Aphrodi y eso lo irritaba.

—Hablo de un chico que empezó a venir hace unos meses. Normalmente se sienta en la mesa dos, así que si te asomas podrás verle la cara; es muy mono, a decir verdad. Le llamamos el chico del curry porque todos los martes viene, se sienta, hace sus deberes o lo que sea y se pone a engullir curry como si le fuera la vida en ello. Tendrías que verle comer, es todo un espectáculo. Y no es porque sea grotesco o desagradable, pero Suzu y yo nos preguntamos a menudo cómo puede tragar tanto tan rápidamente y seguir así de delgado; posiblemente sea un brujo.

 Nagumo resopló haciendo caso omiso de las teorías mágicas de su jefe. No tenía tiempo para asomarse a ver engullir a nadie, la carne poco hecha necesitaba una buena vigilancia y el udon todavía más.

 —No me interesa la gente que come por atiborrarse —dijo aburrido—. La comida hay que disfrutarla.

 —Oh, yo diría que la disfruta mucho.

 —¿En serio? —preguntó escéptico, sacando la pizza vegetariana del horno y poniéndosela a Aphrodi en la bandeja.

 —Sí, yo diría que incluso le brillan más los ojos —dijo él, con una risita—. Tal vez os podríais hacer amigos, ya sabes. Tú cocinas, él come, él te lo agradece _profundamente_...

 La discreta risotada, escondida tras la mano que tenía libre, se ganó una mirada furibunda de parte de Nagumo. Aphrodi salió de la cocina con el pedido de la mesa dos intentando mantener la compostura, pero le temblaban un poco los hombros y la bandeja parecía peligrar en sus manos (aún tras varios años de trabajo en la barra, no terminaba de cogerle el puntillo a eso del equilibrio).

 —No hace falta que seas mi Celestina, Aphrodi —murmuró Nagumo para sí de mala leche, intentando concentrarse en los platos que requerían su atención inmediata.

 

 No era más que un poco de curiosidad. No había ningún otro tipo de intención, pero Aphrodi además de cotilla tenía la misteriosa habilidad de captar su interés con facilidad, y Nagumo no pudo evitar apartarse de la sartén un segundo, dar una zancada hacia el marco y apartarse la pesada cortina granate de la cara asomando la cabeza por fuera de la cocina. La mesa dos estaba justo al lado de la barra y era, de hecho, la mesa más cercana a su zona de trabajo, así que la podía ver de pleno sin tener que nadar con la mirada entre clientes.

 Ahí estaba la pizza ya empezada, ahí las manos que la cogían. Las siguió con una pereza que era ya marca de la casa, y sin haberle dado tiempo a prepararse, un impacto de verde brillante le golpeó en los ojos y le hizo parpadear un par de veces (durante un instante no vio otra cosa que color verde, aún bajo los párpados, una chispa saturada y bastante molesta).

 En efecto, era un chico delgado, y también como le habían dicho se estaba llevando la comida a la boca sin parecer que necesitara una pausa para respirar, o para masticar. ¿Estaba tragando o tenía una cinta deslizante en la lengua? A primera vista parecía ser algo mecánico, pero si se fijaba un poco más incluso Nagumo tenía que admitir que no parecía que estuviera engullendo sólo para llenarse el estómago. Lo veía cada vez que sus ojos querían volver a los papeles que le rodeaban (deberes, había dicho Aphrodi) pero inevitablemente se estancaban en la pizza. Los ojos del chico del curry eran castaños y profundos, y... curiosamente brillantes. El color verde respondía a su pelo, casi descarado y recogido en una coleta que intentaba ser discreta (era todo lo contrario a Aphrodi, que exhibía su largo pelo casi como si fuera una medalla).

 No habían mentido al decir que era guapo.

 Nagumo apretó la mandíbula y se volvió a meter en la cocina cuando vio a Suzuno acercarse al chico para ofrecerle rellenar su bebida. La cortina tapó la escena justo cuando el chico del curry se volvía hacia el camarero entre sorprendido y avergonzado, como si hubiera interrumpido un momento íntimo entre él y su comida.

 Siempre hacía calor en la cocina, pero normalmente ese calor no subía hasta las mejillas de Nagumo. Se mordió el labio y pegó un salto repentinamente. ¡La carne!

 Consiguió salvarla, a toda prisa, y la apartó inmediatamente en un plato sintiendo que el corazón le latía a todo trapo, sin saber muy bien si era por ese descuido que casi le había costado un filete, o por lo halagado que se sentía al haber visto al nuevo cliente favorito del restaurante.

   
 

—Es mono, ¿verdad? —exclamó Aphrodi al entrar, al cabo de un rato—. Oh, ya veo que te ha gustado, Nagumo —canturreó al ver que las mejillas de su cocinero no habían vuelto a ser las que eran antes. Es que en la cocina hacía mucho calor.

 —Cállate ya —espetó él.

 —Afuro, no es hora del descanso y te necesito en las mesas. Ah, ¿estás riéndote de Nagumo? Me apunto. —Suzuno se había asomado enfadado, pero enseguida se metió él también en la cocina con una sonrisa maquiavélica— Es por el chico, ¿verdad? Estás súper rojo, Nagumo.

 —¿Podemos esperar un romance entre estas cuatro paredes? —preguntó Aphrodi, fingiendo que se secaba una lágrima de la mejilla. Suzuno le dio un codazo suave y se echaron a reír.

 —Si tanto tiempo libre tenéis para decir _gilipolleces_ —ladró Nagumo, poniéndose tan rojo que no se distinguía dónde terminaba su frente y comenzaba su pelo—, ¡¿por qué demonios no me ayudáis con la cocina?! ¡Aquí hay demasiado trabajo para una sola persona!

 Suzuno se acercó a él y puso comprensivamente una mano sobre su hombro.

 —Lo siento, tío, no deberíamos meternos contigo, sabemos que no estás para esas cosas. De todos modos... ese chico es demasiado para ti. Tal vez debería intentar yo algo con él, ¿eh?

 Se marcharon a toda prisa para evitar que Nagumo les diera un sartenazo.

 

 

*

  

Haruya Nagumo nunca iba a ser un chef profesional de esos que salían en la tele y tenían sus propias cadenas de restaurante. Tampoco le interesaba. Lo que le gustaba era cocinar, y su meta diaria era hacerlo tan bien como podía e incluso mejor, impresionar a los comensales con platos sencillos pero fáciles de disfrutar. No era nadie especial en la materia, pero le gustaba jugar con las especias; eran su mejor habilidad y su campo de juego favorito era el curry. Cualquier plato con salsa, en realidad. Jugaba a ser ilusionista: con un par de trucos conseguía hacer creer a la gente que su magia era de verdad, pero tan sólo consistía en poner menos cantidad de esto y una poquita más de aquello. Canela por aquí, ajo por allá; un poco de pimentón por encima de esto; a esto otro le sentaba genial un pequeño toque de nuez moscada... Esos pequeños frascos de cristal eran casi una colección obsesiva, y su principal orgullo eran las especias puras que tenía en casa, en bolsas, esperando ser molidas y preparadas por él mismo, porque nada sabía tan bien como un plato preparado de principio a fin.

 Por supuesto que para llegar a su nivel había tenido que estudiar. No había cursado la Universidad pero había hecho estudios superiores en el campo, había participado en talleres y en cursos muchos años antes y había aprendido a preparar todo tipo de comidas caseras y comidas más profesionales. Había trabajado en un restaurante de ramen para pagarse los estudios y cuando Afuro (Aphrodi para los viejos amigos) le propuso abrir un restaurante familiar con él como cocinero principal, poco le faltó para gritar un _sí, quiero_ en mitad de la calle comercial de Inazuma. Por supuesto, Suzuno también se apuntó.

 Los tres se habían conocido en el instituto en los primeros años. Se habían hecho amigos gracias al equipo local de fútbol y después se habían vuelto inseparables a su peculiar manera. Nagumo, el pelirrojo de pronto fácil y con un interior relleno de chocolate; Fuusuke Suzuno, bastante cínico para ese tono de voz de miel que le había dado la genética; Aphrodi, el chico de fuera demasiado guapo para su propio bien, dulce y ácido a partes iguales. Algunos suponían que era imposible que su amistad durara, otros decían que precisamente por ser como eran se llevaban tan bien, insultos aparte. Lo único en lo que estaban todos de acuerdo era en que los tres, juntos en una misma habitación, eran insoportables.

 Cuando llegó el momento de decidir su futuro cada uno fue por su propio camino: Nagumo se fue en busca de los fogones y las especias, Aphrodi quiso aprender a montar y dirigir un negocio y Suzuno hizo de todo un poco recorriendo gran parte de Japón con los pies delante del balón. Hubiera sido normal, no habría habido rencores si los tres se hubieran separado en aquel entonces, pero la amistad prevaleció y siguieron viéndose cada dos semanas, cada dos meses según la disponibilidad de Suzuno.

 En algún punto de la adolescencia Aphrodi dejó de ser Aphrodi y se llamó Afuro, dejando atrás aquellos nombres con los que se llamaban de pequeños. Nagumo, que puerilmente tenía algo en contra de los cambios, nunca quiso dejar de usar el viejo mote, pero Suzuno fue el primero de todos los amigos que tenían en incorporar el nuevo registro (eso molestó mucho a Haruya porque para él significaba un cambio inexplicable en su amistad). Para celebrar su ingreso en la Universidad, Afuro se cortó el pelo e inmediatamente después se arrepintió. Tardó muchísimo en volver a tenerlo como antes, por la cintura, pero los tres se alegraron cuando ese momento llegó.

 (Aphrodi porque le quedaba _divino_ , Suzuno por motivos que no estaban del todo claros, Nagumo porque odiaba los cambios bruscos)

  Los tres juntos eran una tormenta en plena cocción: muchas veces parecían estar tranquilos pero por dentro algo borboteaba preparando el terreno para una inminente explosión. Siempre, siempre la empezaba Nagumo o la empezaba Suzuno, y la labor de Aphrodi consistía entonces en tratar de imponer paz, sobre todo cuando eran pequeños.

 Al crecer sus peleas crecieron también, maduraron con ellos. Las puyas se volvieron más sutiles a veces, más cínicas y cortantes otras, mucho más intensas y crueles. Afuro le cogió el gusto a meterse un poco con ambos dependiendo de la situación y Nagumo aprendió por las malas a dejar de quemar el arroz cada vez que se enfadaba con Suzuno. El tercero en discordia enfrió lentamente su carácter y un día, brusca e impredeciblemente pareció que comenzaba a distanciarse un poco de su mejor amigo. Eso hirió a Nagumo por dentro quemando igual que un baño de caramelo fundido sobre la piel desnuda, y aunque por fuera todo parecía casi igual se podía notar que algo había cambiado. Había brotado algo a lo que no quería poner nombre y llevaba escondido entre sus omóplatos durante bastante tiempo; después de eso le costó muchísimo olvidarse de ese... _lo que fuera_.

 Pero el tiempo pasó y las heridas se curaron.

 Nagumo se escondió en la cocina del Dragón Venus porque había perdido por completo cualquier resto de interés en los romances: sólo quería cocinar, preparar especias y seguir al lado de sus dos amigos de la infancia como si nada hubiera sucedido durante todo el tiempo que fuera posible. El contacto diario con Suzuno en el restaurante suavizó aquella tensión palpable para las manos que sabían lo que buscar y después de unos cuantos meses todo volvió a su cauce por fin.

 Sorprendentemente, a Nagumo dejó de importarle todo aquello que antes le había disgustado y se pudo concentrar tranquilamente en su día a día, en sus platos y en las puyas crueles, en los cotilleos que Aphrodi les traía sobre los clientes y en todo lo que se podía disfrutar del pequeño negocio. Era más divertido estar enamorado de la canela que de Suzuno, a decir verdad. La canela no le daba disgustos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. EL TOQUE DE ALBAHACA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tercer capítulo! En este traigo alguna cosilla jugosa que espero que os guste. En serio, ojalá. Creo que es el capítulo que más me ha divertido hacer, aunque estoy muy insegura al respecto.

  

[ **CAPÍTULO 3: EL TOQUE DE ALBAHACA** ]

  

No había un motivo especial o por lo menos explicable para ello, pero Midorikawa no le había hablado a nadie del restaurante familiar, ni siquiera a su mejor amigo Hiroto. No se trataba de que lo matuviera en secreto porque no deseara compartirlo con nadie, ni mucho menos. Él no era tan egoísta. Era tan solo que aquel lugar, aquella comida, era algo suyo: una parte de él que no veía por qué tenía que explicar a nadie.

Habían pasado ya dos meses y medio de visitas semanales ininterrumpidas al Dragón Venus y, poco a poco, se le habían quedado en la memoria trocitos del lugar. Sabía por ejemplo que el camarero despeinado se apellidaba Suzuno, 'Suzu' y que en realidad estaba un poco aquí y allá según fuera necesario. Sabía que el dueño era el chico guapísimo de pelo largo, que se llamaba Afuro y que de vez en cuando salía de la cocina una voz que le llamaba 'Aphrodi' a gritos. Sabía a qué hora exacta vendría Suzuno, miraría su refresco casi terminado, y le ofrecería llenárselo mientras le preguntaba si pensaba quedarse a comer. Sabía el precio de la mayoría de platos más económicos de la carta, conocía su sabor, el sonido de las voces casi siempre familiares de los clientes que venían a ese sitio, siempre los mismos clientes. Se sabía de memoria el interior del baño masculino, el sonido de sus propios pasos sobre el suelo de madera, el chirriar leve de la silla al colocarse en su sitio y, por saber, sabía incluso cuál era el nombre del cocinero: Nagumo.

Lo único que no sabía era quién era el cocinero.

Nunca le había visto entrar a la cafetería porque se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a hacer cuentas desde que llegaba hasta que era la hora de comer. El profesor de Economía había tomado la costumbre de mandarles trabajos por la mañana para tener hechos por la tarde y, aún sirviendo a Midorikawa de excusa para ir por lo menos una vez a la semana a comer allí, le impedía levantar la vista del cuaderno y del libro hasta que ya era tarde: el creador del curry se escondía en su estudio particular y lo único que salía de allí eran platos y bramidos.

 _Pero el que la sigue la consigue_ , se dijo. Sabía que su curiosidad se vería recompensada en algún momento, porque en un lugar tan pequeño como ese era difícil no conocer a la gente. Se imaginó a sí mismo felicitando al cocinero (de mediana edad pero seguramente con menos pelo del que le gustaría admitir) por su trabajo y estrechándole la mano entusiasmado y le hizo mucha gracia. Menuda tontería de escena.

El restaurante estaba bastante vacío a esa hora, igual que siempre. Su mesa estaba libre y fue a por ella con la misma rapidez automatizada que utilizaba para desplazarse por su casa. Había en el ambiente cierto olor dulce que provenía de una de las mesas más cercanas al ventanal, dos ancianas que siempre pedían un café y la recomendación del día, y que llenó de saliva la boca de Midorikawa. Suzuno apareció enseguida por un lado, con su libreta y su bolígrafo que ya no le hacían falta, al menos no con él.

—Buenos días, ¿qué va a tomar hoy? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa mucho más agradable que la de la primera vez. Midorikawa se la devolvió.

—Un té frío, por favor.

—Enseguida...

Pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero se dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente a la barra.

Ryuuji sacó su libreta de Economía, su dichosa costumbre, y se puso a hacer cuentas con aire distraído; ese día se encontraba demasiado cansado y espeso para pensar con claridad y pronto se encontró con la mirada vagando por aquí y por allá, el bolígrafo suspendido en el aire o dando vueltas entre sus dedos de la mano derecha. La izquierda se entretenía con un suave “tap tap” del índice contra la mesa de madera, siguiendo el ritmo del hilo musical. Los minutos empezaron a pasar in apenas darse cuenta...

A su espalda, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y se cerró dejando entrar una pequeña corriente, unos pasos desganados que se estaban acercando a él y una voz que reconoció enseguida y le hizo perder el ritmo.

Cuando pasó por su lado, Midorikawa apartó de su cabeza las cuentas en las que intentaba concentrarse y que no conseguía hacer y miró de reojo a esa persona. Abrió levemente la boca al encontrarse con un chico joven, no mucho mayor que él: quizás dos años o tres más pero que desde luego no llegaba a los veinticinco, no muy alto y sí delgado que ( _no respires_ ) le estaba devolviendo la mirada de reojo.

Su pelo, increíblemente rojo, le recordó a Hiroto al instante, pero el del tal Nagumo era un rojo más puro, incontrolable como un incendio.

( _No respires, que te está mirando_ , pensó)

No podía ser que alguien tan joven, alguien con esa mirada y esas manos (morenas, pero no muy grandes) fuera el cocinero por el que Midorikawa venía al Dragón Venus todas las semanas, sin faltar ni una.

 

*

 

—Siento llegar tarde, Aphrodi —exclamó Nagumo al abrirse paso por la cortina. Hacía veinte minutos que tenía que estar allí.

—¿Lo sientes? —Aphrodi estaba indignado, se le notaba. La cocina ya estaba en marcha y él llevaba puesto el delantal de Nagumo, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta baja que le quedaba muy bien y el ceño fruncido, que le quedaba menos bien—. Ah, bueno, pues menos mal que lo sientes. ¡He tenido que ponerme a cocinar yo porque Suzuno no tiene ni idea! ¿Y piensas que yo sé mucho más que él? Porque no, no sé más y me siento súper degradado cortando el salmón.

Nagumo se frotó la nuca, aturullado, y le pilló de improviso el gurruño de delantal que le tiró su jefe a la cara tras quitárselo de un tirón. Lo recogió con un gruñido y se lo puso por encima del uniforme que ya llevaba puesto, y fue entonces cuando Aphrodi le dirigió una sonrisa que disfrazaba una mueca malvada.

—Bueno, no pasa nada, es la primera vez que llegas tarde en años —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez tengas razón y necesitemos a alguien más en la cocina... Échale un ojo al sushi que estaba preparando porque no me gustaría que me metieran los palillos por el ojo cuando les llevara el plato. Me iba a poner justo ahora a preparar el plato de la mesa dos, pero mejor lo dejo todo en tus manos, ¿de acuerdo? —Aphrodi se deshizo la coleta en un gesto tan amplio y dramático que, por un momento, Nagumo sintió que estaba en medio de un anuncio de Herbal Essences; se permitió admirar la belleza de su jefe, algo que era inevitable reconocerle—. Ah, por cierto... olvidaba decírtelo: es Midorikawa-san.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —No se había enterado de lo que había dicho después del despliegue capilar.

Aphrodi suspiró.

—El chico del curry —dijo en tono meloso—. Ayer vino un rato a media tarde y pagó su lo-que-fuera con tarjeta. Se llama Ryuuji Midorikawa, así que ahí lo tienes.

Un montón de emociones se retorcieron en ligeras burbujas en el pecho de Nagumo al pensar en el chico de la coleta, ojos brillantes y mente ocupada de la mesa dos. Intentó mantener la compostura pero su amigo no le quiso dar tregua.

—Cuanto más lo miro, más guapo me parece para ti, ese Midorikawa-san. O... tal vez deberíamos llamarle Midorikawa-kun.

—¡Pero bueno, métete en tus asuntos, Aphrodi! —espetó Haruya, sonrojándose de golpe.

 

*

 

Habían pasado ya tres meses. Martes, otra vez.

Fuera caía una lluvia tan fina que su repiquetear en el suelo era como una canción de buenas noches y parecía no mojar hasta que uno acababa empapado. Así le había pasado a él, que no había llevado paraguas pero sí había sido lo suficientemente previsor como para llevar encima un abrigo. Era noviembre y hacía ya frío en las calles, así que los establecimientos se convertían en el lugar más socorrido de la gente en un día pasado por agua como ese. Ryuuji tenía hambre y miraba de reojo el reloj de pared del restaurante, razonando si sería un buen momento para pedir la comida.

No le hizo falta porque Afuro apareció por un lado como si le hubiera leído la mente, espléndido e impecable con su uniforme de camarero, como si hubiera nacido con él, y con una sonrisa perfecta tallada en sus facciones delicadas.

—Disculpa —comenzó, la voz era pura miel escapando de la cuchara en dulces hilos—, hoy tenemos un plato que entra en el menú del día, como sugerencia especial de nuestro cocinero.

Midorikawa, completamente perdido en ese tono tan suave, no supo responder nada.

—Es una receta italiana: espaguetis con tomate frito salpicados de cebolla y albahaca picada, una de las recomendaciones personales del restaurante —prosiguió Afuro complaciente, sin inmutarse por el silencio de Midorikawa.

“Sugerencia especial de nuestro cocinero.” Había visto a Nagumo entrar en la cocina. Ahora siempre le veía pasar por su lado (y siempre se cruzaban sus miradas) y eso era lo único en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Asintió, tan débilmente que no supo si lo había hecho de verdad o se lo había imaginado.

—Suena... bien —murmuró—. De acuerdo.

Afuro rasgó el papel suavemente tomando nota con una caligrafía muy floreada y se retiró hacia la cocina, que ese día estaba llena de vapores porque todo el mundo empezaba a pedir platos calientes. Cogió la nota y la colocó en la barra por encima de la cabeza de Nagumo, quien hacía un intento bastante desesperado por saber qué era lo que ponía.

—Va a probar tu plato —rio Afuro al ver a su amigo en un apuro tan bochornoso como encantador—. No hace falta que te pongas nervioso, Nagu.

—¿Quién se está poniendo nervioso? —dijo Nagumo, demasiado contento para molestarse en fingir que se había enfadado—. ¿Ha dicho algo más? ¿Estás seguro de que te ha dicho que sí? Porque hoy es martes y tal vez no le apetezca... De todos modos, si no lo quiere os lo podéis comer Suzuno y tú, tampoco es algo tan importante.

No era algo tan importante, pero llevaba un rato compaginando varias cosas con la preparación anticipada de la pasta.

—Me ha dado su total bendición —aseguró Afuro, asintiendo—. Espero que al menos hagas algo decente, porque he pasado bastante vergüenza inventándome una mentira. Le he dicho que era tu especialidad y que entraba en el menú, así que no me dejes en evidencia.

—Que no, que no. Vuelve a lo tuyo, tengo mucho que hacer. A veces pienso que soy el único que trabaja en este sitio.

Nagumo no se estaba haciendo ilusiones de ningún tipo, tan sólo quería ver, ver una vez más, ese brillo en los ojos de Midorikawa cuando comía. Imaginárselo, en su defecto, porque no se sentía capaz de asomarse siquiera a mirar. Desde la primera vez que le vio comer como un descosido pero sintiendo cada bocado, cada martes que entraba a trabajar y lo veía en la mesa se le disparaba el corazón. Y no era nada en realidad: sólo, se decía, le emocionaba que la gente apreciara su comida.

Por eso no podía evitar darle prioridad a la pasta de Midorikawa ante, por ejemplo, esos macarrones que le habían pedido hacía ya un rato.

Freír el tomate era pan comido, y con su Cuchillo Especial Para Picar (TM) tan sólo tenía que esmerarse un poquito más de lo acostumbrado para que la albahaca quedara reducida a pequeños puntitos verdes que repartió al final de todo lo demás, por encima de la pasta, el tomate y la cebolla. Como toque final, otro par de hojas de albahaca daban el punto artístico al plato (Nagumo no era ningún artista, pero había aprendido un poco de preparación y presentación y anoche se había dedicado a repasar apuntes).

Cuando entregó el plato de la mesa dos, casi le temblaba el pulso.

Y luego esperó

esperó

_esperó._

Durante más de media hora se mantuvo ocupado pero con la mente fuera de esas cuatro paredes, en la mesa dos, en la coleta húmeda de Midorikawa Ryuuji, y el tiempo pareció expandirse como un globo rebosante de agua al caer al suelo, antes de romperse. El globo de agua se rompió cuando Aphrodi regresó a la cocina, con un plato vacío y casi tan limpio que parecía no haber sido usado.

“ _Y bien_ ”, iba a gruñir impacientemente Nagumo, pero se calló y se toqueteó el cuello de la camisa blanca. Aphrodi levantó el pulgar, triunfante.

—Ha sido un éxito, has logrado que tardara más en comer de lo normal —anunció—. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la cara tan ridícula que estaba poniendo, está claro que algo has hecho bien.

A Haruya le extrañó seguir viendo a Aphrodi desde la misma altura, porque se sentía tan ligero que no le hubiera sorprendido nada que le dijeran que estaba volando. Las mariposillas de su estómago, por lo menos, parecían muy insistentes en su empeño de hacerle tocar el techo.

Prácticamente, el jefe tuvo que arrancar de sus manos el plato de la mesa uno, que ya estaba tardando en atender. Nagumo se quedó un rato mirando a la nada, pensativo y feliz, su interior convertido en un festival ininterrumpido de fuegos artificiales que iban ganando más y más intensidad a medida que asimilaba la noticia.

En ese estado se encontraba cuando vino Suzuno a cobrarse su tercera visita diaria de aburrimiento máximo.

—Me he enterado por Afuro —saludó, apoyándose en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Le has hecho un plato especial fuera del menú al chico del curry.

—¿Sí? Sí, tienes razón —Nagumo se despertó de su embobamiento y se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso, Nagumo?

Él tenía ya pensada una excusa preciosa que servía de ampliación a la mentira de Aphrodi: no era un plato caro, de todas formas, y no pasaba nada si ningún cliente enteraba. Él tan sólo quería saber si tenía potencial para gustar, para introducirlo en el menú corriente. Midori... ese chico le parecía una buena opción para darlo a probar y nada más.

Podía haberle soltado toda esa verdad a medias, pero no le había gustado nada el tono con el que Suzuno le había preguntado, así que frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros, reacio a dar una respuesta.

Pero Fuusuke Suzuno no era conocido por dejarlas pasar fácilmente.

—¿Te gusta de verdad ese chico, Nagumo? —insistió—. ¿Vas en serio?

—No digas tonterías —respondió él, empezando a enfadarse—. No es más que un cliente.

Tenía que volver al trabajo. Repasó la barra de los pedidos y se encontró tan solo con un par de postres: la hora del almuerzo ya casi había terminado y no había ni siquiera un rezagado que le sirviera de excusa. Maldijo por lo bajo y se puso a preparar tortitas tratando de ignorar pacientemente que Suzuno seguía ahí dentro, acribillándolo con la mirada.

El problema era que Nagumo no era un chico paciente.

—Mira, si tienes algún jodido problema, me lo dices a la cara —espetó, volviéndose hacia él con enfado. Suzuno sólo le sonrió, se encogió de hombros en el mismo gesto que había hecho Nagumo antes, pero de una manera más fría y burlona.

—¿Por qué iba a tener algún problema? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —Nagumo se frotó el lado de la nariz y apretó los labios, de vuelta a la sartén—. Entonces déjame trabajar.

Pero al parecer su amigo se había tomado ese momento de descanso, porque cuando terminó de hacer las tortitas él seguía allí, contra la pared y sin moverse. Había bajado la cabeza y cerrado los ojos, casi casi como si estuviera dormido, y Nagumo lo contempló acordándose de las veces que se había quedado a dormir en su casa cuando eran pequeños (cuando, a veces, se chupaba el dedo en medio de un sueño). Suzuno era desde luego más alto que antes, pero apenas había cambiado tanto desde entonces: los mismos gestos de fastidio de siempre, el pelo imposible de peinar, la mirada glacial y afilada, su pequeño acto de rebeldía consistente en remangarse la camiseta del uniforme hasta los hombros... Y él, él no quería pensar en el pasado, pero ahí estaba, como una sombra que acechaba en algún rincón de su mente esperando que su presa se debilitara.

Se acordó de _aquella_ época y las palabras salieron solas.

—Suzuno... —mururó, con un vacío en el estómago—. ¿Crees que podría haber pasado algo entre tú y yo en el pasado?

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos largos, tensos segundos. Al rato, sin sonreír y sin rastro alguno de burla, Suzuno asintió con lentitud.

—Pero ahora no —dijo—. Lo siento.

Era mentira eso de que lo sentía. Ni siquiera hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta.

—Suzu, se acabó el descanso —la voz cantarina de Aphrodi llenó la cocina al entrar rápidamente—. Vuelve a las mesas. Dame esas tortitas, Nagumo. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Qué va, no me pasa nada.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se quedó solo en la cocina sin nada que hacer aparte de fregar y pensar, pensar, pensar.

Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que le daba igual el rechazo de Suzuno.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :) Cualquier opinión, se agradecen comentarios, por supuesto.
> 
> (No estoy muy segura de qué tal sienta que Aphrodi acorte los nombres... Suzu queda encantador, pero Nagu me recuerda a la época Naru-chan de mi aborrescencia y me pone un pelín nerviosa. ¿Qué pensáis, debería corregirlo?)


	5. BAILANDO SOBRE EL FILO DE UN CUCHILLO DE PESCADO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ALELUYA! Corregir esto ha sido una verdadera aventura. La verdad es que no estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, no sé si he montado bien las escenas... espero que os guste, aún así.

 

 

[ **CAPÍTULO 4: BAILANDO SOBRE EL FILO DE UN CUCHILLO DE PESCADO** ]

 

 

—No estoy seguro de que me salga bien el examen de Márketing, Hiroto...

—Tonterías —la voz de su mejor amigo, tranquilizadora y calmante como una pomada sobre una hinchazón, destilaba más confianza en Midorikawa que la que el propio Midorikawa tendría en sí mismo jamás—. Hemos repasado juntos los temas miles de veces y te lo sabes mejor que yo. De hecho, es posible que termines dándome clases.

Al otro lado de la línea se podía oír la risa que, igual que una caricia, se hizo notar sutil pero agradable. Hiroto tenía esa habilidad innata para desinflar el estrés que Midorikawa acumulaba a lo largo del curso pero hacía falta que utilizara ese superpoder, por lo menos, una vez cada dos exámenes (y eso siendo optimistas).

—Por favor, no bromees.

—No es una broma. Sabes que acabarás sacando una nota muy buena, es lo que siempre haces. Midorikawa, todavía tienes tiempo para estudiar, ya sabes lo que dicen...

—La paciencia lleva a la perfección —repitió como un loro, maldiciendo el día en que le dijo a su amigo esa estúpida frase. Pero tenía razón, y siempre que lo oía salir de la boca de Hiroto, ese refrán le calmaba los nervios—. Vale. Tengo una semana para repasar, ¿me ayudarás? Por favor.

—Claro. —Casi podía ver a Hiroto, en su casa, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Al fin y al cabo el curso no sería lo mismo sin una matrícula de honor más en tu expediente.

Cuando colgó el teléfono tenía la oreja derecha roja. Había pasado más de media hora sin darse ni cuenta y la hora de cenar se le había echado encima sin haber preparado todavía nada; era una suerte que viviera solo y no tuviera que preocuparse tanto de los horarios, aunque le gustaba cumplir a rajatabla su rutina alimenticia. Cerró el libro de Márketing y se levantó del escritorio, rascándose distraídamente una nalga mientras discurría qué podía cenar esa noche: tenía hambre pero a la vez le apetecía algo ligero, y tal vez una ensalada era la mejor opción para no acostarse con el estómago pesado. Además, se hacía en un minuto.

Tenía ganas de esmerarse en la medida de lo posible y decidió inventarse un poco los ingredientes, hacer un pequeño popurrí en un alarde de creatividad. Cogió una zanahoria en un arrebato de inspiración, un tomate y un poco de todo lo que tenía en la nevera y lo puso sobre la tabla de madera. Oh, sí, él también era capaz de preparar comida deliciosa si se lo proponía, pensó con una sonrisa, acordándose de Nagumo. Si existía una ensalada con el nombre de un emperador romano, ¿qué impedía que en el futuro él inventara la suya propia con ingredientes totalmente innovadores?

No. Tal vez echar encima de la ensalada un flan... era un poco una guarrada.

—Hum, a ti mejor te dejo para el postre —le dijo, apartándolo de la zona de trabajo.

Nagumo se habría horrorizado si se le hubiera ocurrido echar el flan de pleno sobre la lechuga, y eso que el camarero era bastante atrevido con los platos: estos en sí no eran nada del otro mundo, pero los especiaba de una manera que a Midorikawa se le hacía la boca agua cada vez que le daba un mordisquito a lo que fuera. Tenía que admitirlo: le gustaba la comida un poco picante (¿qué tal una ensalada picante? No, tal vez no) y aquel curry tan delicioso le picaba suavemente en la lengua provocándole un increíble cosquilleo y bajaba por su garganta caliente como una travesura bien hecha.

Nagumo... sus manos seguramente olían de maravilla. ¿Qué secreto guardaban? Cocinaban cosas increíbles a partir de cosas para nada increíbles, y si se permitía imaginarlo, las veía moviéndose rápidamente de aquí para allá, añadiendo un poco de esto en este plato, cortando aquello para ese otro plato, removiendo y cocinando. Si él fuera el dueño, o el camarero, podría entrar en la cocina y verle trabajar en directo, íntimamente, todo un privilegio.

“ _Te estás obsesionando_ ”, se dijo. Lo repetía en su cabeza tan a menudo como se lo permitían los breves momentos en los que no estaba estudiando; era consciente de que no debería ir al Dragón Venus tan a menudo, no tenía una economía infinita. Y sin embargo no podía evitar ir, o acordarse del sitio cada dos por tres. Algo le hacía volver una y otra vez; el personal era agradable y siempre le dejaba campar a sus anchas con los trabajos de Economía, la comida era todavía mejor. Y luego estaban esos momentos, esos brevísimos momentos en los que Nagumo entraba a trabajar, Midorikawa levantaba la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraban como si no pudieran evitarlo.

Esos dos o tres segundos a la semana, esos...

—¡AY!

Apartó la mano del cuchillo en un acto reflejo y se inspeccionó el índice. Una línea vertical se tiñó de rojo oscuro en la yema del dedo y, mojada por el jugo del tomate, comenzó a escocer. Midorikawa se llevó el dedo cortado a la boca y chupó la herida, sintiéndose estúpido por no estar a lo que tenía que estar. Seguro que a él no le pasaba, pensó tristemente, Nagumo nunca se cortaba.

Sus manos, cocinando...

 

*

 

Aphrodi entró, apartándose la cortina con la elegancia que se reservaba casi siempre para su melena, y dejó no sin cierta impaciencia unos platos sucios en el fregadero.

—Necesito cuanto antes el plato de la mesa cuatro. ¿Cuánto le falta?

Nagumo comprobó el pescado del horno.

—Todavía un rato —informó. Tenía en la mano una bolsa con un polvo fino que sujetaba con firmeza: era su curry casero, su orgullo, el niño de sus ojos, y ese día lo había traído con la intención de ofrecerle a Midorikawa un plato para morirse del gusto. Por supuesto, el único propósito tras aquel gesto era el de eliminar toda competencia posible y conseguir que hablase de su cocina a todos sus amigos, ganar más clientela. Por supuesto.

—De acuerdo.

Aphrodi volvió sobre sus pasos y él creyó que se marchaba de nuevo, pero lo único que hizo fue asomar la cabeza hacia fuera y soltar el lazo que sostenía a medias la cortina para cerrar el espacio del todo. Eso sólo lo hacía cada vez que tenía un secreto importante que contar, así que Nagumo se quedó descolocado con la bolsa de curry a medio abrir.

—¿Qué pasa, Aphrodi? —preguntó, extrañado.

Su jefe tardó un poco en responder, como si estuviera masticando las palabras antes de soltarlas para no atragantrase con ellas. Cuando lo hizo, estas fueron lentas y cautelosas.

—Dime una cosa, a ti te... ¿te molestaría que Suzuno y yo estuviéramos saliendo?

Irracionalmente, el cuerpo de Nagumo actuó como si se hubiera abierto una trampilla bajo sus pies y el corazón le subió a la garganta deteniendo, a la vez, toda actividad cardíaca. Un sabor amargo le subió hasta la lengua y se instaló allí porque no fue ni siquiera capaz de tragar saliva ante semejante pregunta; horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Aphrodi como si le hubiera revelado que venía de otro planeta y giró la cabeza (tenía el cuello rígido, de pronto) hacia otro lado.

—¿Saliendo? ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué me iba a importar? —Parecía que había vomitado las palabras, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a sentir calor, mucho calor en las mejillas y en las axilas. Le dirigió a la bolsa del curry una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa.

—No sé... Burn, te conozco desde hace años y sé cómo reaccionas a estas cosas. —El hecho de que utilizara su sobrenombre de la infancia hizo a Nagumo sentir tan incómodo como probablemente se estaba sintiendo Aphrodi.

Aunque no era un chico avispado, de algún modo algo hizo clic en su cabeza y varias piezas sueltas empezaron a encajar. La distancia que había puesto Suzuno entre él y Nagumo, hacía ya bastante tiempo, de pronto adquirió un nuevo sentido (no podía ser). Esa estúpida insistencia por parte de ambos en saber si Midorikawa le gustaba de verdad cuando antes su vida sentimental les había interesado poco o nada (no podía ser). En un arrebato de inspiración, se dio cuenta de que esto no era para nada algo nuevo, sino que antes, aún cuando ni siquiera habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad, ellos dos parecían tener entre sí una especie de conexión de la que él había sido excluido; era algo que había achacado a que sus personalidades se parecían más entre sí. Se preguntó si Suzuno había olvidado tan fácilmente el mote de Aphrodi porque había madurado o porque _se lo había pedido_ Aphrodi. ¿Y el negocio? ¿Realmente le interesaba? ¿Lo había hecho por él? ¿Acaso Aphrodi lo había sugerido para estar cerca de sus amigos o sus intenciones habían sido otras?

—¿Qué quieres decir, cómo reacciono a qué cosas? —Se forzó a tragar saliva y apartar de su boca esa bilis asquerosa, pero seguía ahí, probablemente fruto de su imaginación—. Claro que me conoces desde hace años, ¿y qué? No veo por qué me tiene que importar.

¿Insistían con Midorikawa porque querían... apartarle del grupo?

—Burn... —Aphrodi hizo un amago de acercarse a él, pero se mordió el labio y se quedó en su sitio.

“Pero ahora no”, había dicho Suzuno.

Otro clic.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos en realidad? —preguntó Nagumo bruscamente, sonriendo un poco más porque _tenía que hacerlo_. Si esta pregunta estaba únicamente basada en suposiciones, se confirmaron al ver el gesto de culpabilidad en la bonita cara de su amigo—. No, vaya pregunta estúpida, tampoco es algo que importe. Haced lo que queráis, Afuro, de verdad. Que son muchos años aguantándoos ya.

Por supuesto que a él no le tenía que importar que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran juntos. Ya había superado, y además hacía mucho tiempo, lo suyo con Suzuno.

(De todas maneras, aunque a él le pudiera importar, sería de idiotas dejar que eso afectara a su amistad)

Aphrodi no sabía qué decir. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme, tal vez esperando que un rayo lo partiera en dos o el cielo le trajera la inspiración, lo que antes llegara. Nagumo, intentando ahuyentar de su cabeza una repentina y poco inocente imagen que le daba escalofríos, cogió las especias para preparar la salsa de curry.

—No sé, tío, si lo que quieres es mi bendición por supuesto la tienes. Somos colegas, que mis dos mejores amigos estén saliendo es lo mejor que puedo pedir.

Lo cierto era que ese día se le quemó un poco el arroz, y por dentro él se sentía frío, poco hecho.

 

 

*

 

Ya era la hora más oscura de la noche y en vez de dormir Nagumo intentaba sin gran éxito buscar algo que le interesara en la televisión. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, calentándose los pies bajo el kotatsu con el mando en el vientre. En la mesa todavía quedaba medio kebab que no se había terminado porque no tenía hambre y en su garganta se había hecho un nudo que no le dejaba tragar con normalidad. Incapaz de concentrarse, miraba la televisión sin verla, luego cambiaba de canal y repetía el paso anterior una y otra vez.

El curry le había salido malo; el arroz, quemado.

Se sentía un completo desastre y tenía la cabeza hecha un bombo por culpa de la pelota de pensamientos negativos que, agobiante, crecía sin parar.

Una y otra vez, revoloteando en torno a dos hechos.

Uno, que si Midorikawa llegaba a odiar su comida por culpa del desastre del día, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Dos, que no _debería_ importarle que Afuro y Suzuno fueran pareja.

Pero le daba vueltas constantemente; se estaba castigando a sí mismo con todos los recuerdos del pasado, con la época en la que Suzuno y él más se peleaban y él trataba de decidirse entre pegarle puñetazos o plantarle besos (o las dos cosas), con ese sí sin palabras que él le había dicho hacía unos días, y sobre todo con el pensamiento paranoico de que tal vez ahora querrían alejarse más de Nagumo para tener citas y hacer esas cosas de pareja. Ellos siempre habían sido tres y tenía miedo de que se convirtieran en dos más uno, que lo apartaran para tener intimidad. Sin ellos, estaba solo. No tenía a nadie más importante en su vida que Afuro y Suzuno, y lo único que le quedaba aparte de sus amigos eran los fogones y las especias: la canela, el pimentón.

Midorikawa...

Acordarse de su coleta verde y su mirada curiosa suponía una puñalada especialmente dolorosa esa noche. Por culpa de la catástrofe de su cocina seguramente dejaría de venir al Dragón Venus y Nagumo sabía que debería importarle lo justo porque era un buen cliente, pero tenía que admitir que pensaba en él demasiado a menudo y no sólo cuando veía en la barra de la cocina, sobre su cabeza, el papel con el pedido de la mesa dos. Era casi una broma en su vida a esas alturas alternar los recuerdos del pasado con los del chico del curry. Fuusuke y Midorikawa, y la respiración pesada y el estómago revuelto, el nudo en la garganta y el miedo vibrando bajo su piel. Atormentado, Nagumo miró hacia la televisión sin ver, pensó en Midorikawa, y supo que lo que estaba pensando no iba a pasar.

 

*

 

La mesa era la número dos pero la silla, ahora, era la que miraba directamente a la puerta. Era la hora de entrar y, como si tuviera una alarma desbocada programada entre los pulmones, levantó el bolígrafo de los apuntes y lo apoyó en los labios. La mirada bailó nerviosa de un lado para otro cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de la calle porque no deseaba ponerse en evidencia de un modo tan lamentable. Pero, como siempre, se fue directa a Nagumo en cuanto pasó por su lado.

Se miraron de reojo y “ _Háblame, háblame_ ”, suplicó Midorikawa en silencio. Pero el cocinero no le habló, y él tampoco lo hizo porque (hecho demostrable) era tonto de remate.

Habían pasado siete meses de silencio.

 

*

 

El chico no venía los miércoles, eso lo sabía bien, pero su presencia estaba a su lado, en la cocina mientras preparaba los platos del día. Nagumo tenía miedo de sonreír sin querer y que se le escaparan de la boca una o dos de las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago sin cansarse desde que se había levantado. Durante esos tres meses había aguantado mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba la relación ya formalizada de Suzuno y Afuro: tal vez por su propio bien ellos habían intentado no actuar de un modo distinto a como habían sido hasta ahora; quizás, por otra parte, era que no necesitaban serlo. Seguían siendo tres y eso le bastaba y le aliviaba el alma, y aunque estaba solo románticamente hablando, se consolaba pensando en los ojos almendrados de Midorikawa, brillantes cuando tenía delante un plato de los que Nagumo cocinaba. Pensaba en el cuello alto de su jersey de los días más fríos, en la tapa completamente mordisqueada del bolígrafo con el que hacía cuentas, en su pelo mojado los días que llovía y no se acordaba de coger un paraguas y ese breve instante cada vez que entraba a la cocina y Midorikawa levantaba la cabeza, ese instante por culpa del cual normalmente se le pasaba el tiempo de las pizzas en el horno y tenía que correr para no quemarlas.

 

*

 

Habían pasado siete meses y medio y Midorikawa tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero era incapaz de dormir. Siendo justos se había pasado la tarde entera incapaz de hacer nada de provecho, ni siquiera había podido estudiar y para cenar se había preparado fideos instantáneos (una gran vergüenza) porque no se había atrevido a usar la cocina para nada, de tan distraído que estaba.

Todo porque ese día, martes, el camarero Suzuno no había ido a trabajar.

Le venía la escena a la mente una y otra vez, como un disco rayado: la voz de Nagumo, detrás de la cortina medio pasada, llamando a Afuro, su jefe. Pero Afuro estaba muy ocupado atendiendo una mesa de adolescentes bastante ruidosos y no le había oído, y al cabo de menos de un minuto Nagumo salió de la cocina y

y

y vino a su mesa, con su pedido en la mano y la cara del color de haber comido algo especialmente picante, y esa... esa diadema blanca recogiéndole el pelo (nunca se la había visto). También tenía un delantal negro salpicado por manchas coloridas de salsa en una esquina, y también manchado estaba el cuello de su camisa blanca. Desbordado, cuando Nagumo dejó la comida en la mesa Midorikawa se sintió incapaz de articular, ni siquiera por lo bajini, un “gracias” como el que regalaba tan alegremente a Suzuno o a Afuro cada vez que se daba el caso. Y tampoco una palabra salió de la boca del azorado cocinero, que se retiró muy rápidamente a su trabajo dejándole junto con el plato de curry la agridulce sensación de haber podido por una vez dirigirse a él y no haberse atrevido a hacerlo.

Podía haber cogido la mano que se retiraba al poner el plato en la mesa, limpia de esa misteriosa salsa y no mucho más grande que la suya, tal vez (¿imaginaciones suyas?) temblorosa y hábil. Podía haberse negado a apartar sus ojos de los ojos duros y desafiantes de Nagumo, tan defensivos que le hicieron pensar inmediatamente que, en el fondo, servían de máscara para alguien menos duro y desafiante. Podía haber mordido por fuera la misma mejilla que Nagumo se estaba mordiendo de forma visible por dentro. Podía haber hecho caso a su cuerpo, que se moría por saltar de la silla y sujetar a Nagumo, y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba su comida y lo mucho que (le gustaba) le admiraba a él.

Todos esos _podía_ se quedaron flotando en el aire, a su lado durante todo el día, y le habían acompañado a la cama para castigarlo sin dormir, regalándole escenas imaginarias en las que preparaban juntos la comida en la cocina de Midorikawa, las manos de los dos blancas de la harina, el olor de las especias impregnado en el aire como un perfumo y los brazos tan cerca, tan cerca que su piel casi se estaba besando.

Los dedos insomnes de Midorikawa vibraban culpables en su bajo vientre, y se hundían, se hundían...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	6. LA ÚLTIMA ESPECIA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado. Este es el capítulo final (más epílogo, que subiré mañana) del fanfic y espero de verdad haberlo concluido bien, no haberme dejado nada en el tintero. De ser así, dependiendo de las dudas, podría hacer una historia aparte, un drabblecillo y convertir esto en una mini serie. Lo cierto es que ya tengo una ideílla circulando, supongo que me cuesta deshacerme de la historia porque ha ido creciendo sin que yo me diera cuenta.
> 
> En fin, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo.

 

[ **CAPÍTULO 5: LA ÚLTIMA ESPECIA** ]

 

 

Era la mañana de un nuevo martes y Haruya se despertó de un humor inmejorable. Su primer pensamiento del día, al estirarse en el futón y bostezar de tal manera que se podría haber tragado una hamburguesa de una sentada, fue para Ryuuji Midorikawa. Pues hoy, tras siete meses y tres semanas, se había decidido a prepararle el mejor curry que jamás hubiera hecho para nadie.

Anoche había trasnochado preparando una nueva mezcla casera de especias. Se había atrevido, sintiéndose un gran innovador, a añadir un poco más de comino de lo que solía utilizar normalmente. La tienda de especias a la que había entregado su total y absoluta confianza se encontraba a tres ciudades de su casa y no podía ir muy a menudo, pero había hecho una excepción buscando algo verdaderamente especial con lo que agasajar al chico que siempre pedía curry. Su gran placer ya para nada secreto era conseguir hacerle feliz (aunque fuera un poquito) semana a semana, jugando con la idea fantástica de que Midorikawa esperaba casi con la misma ilusión que él la llegada del martes.

Nagumo se negaba a ponerle nombre a  _aquello_ . Se había negado también con Suzuno. Sabía lo que era y sabía por qué hacía lo que hacía pero darle un nombre significaría un golpe de realidad que todavía no se sentía dispuesto a encarar. Prefería ser feliz así, con su silencio seguro, sus miradas casuales, su arroz y sus especias.

Se levantó sonriendo, se lavó la cara sonriendo y se miró al espejo sonriendo. Y se sorprendió al encontrarse guapo.

A diferencia de sus dos mejores amigos, Haruya no era alguien que se considerara a sí mismo guapo. Tampoco feo exactamente, más bien pensaba en sí mismo como una persona poco interesante visualmente. No había salido con nadie en toda su vida y sólo se había enam... sólo había pensado de forma extraña en una persona una vez antes de ahora. Había asimilado desde hacía un tiempo que lo único que le quedaba era la fantasía, la amistad y su trabajo, tres cosas a las que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma. Su pelo era rojo como no podía serlo más, y sin embargo a él le parecía que toda su presencia tenía un tono de gris, algo que físicamente no destacaba mucho una vez salía de su zona segura, la cocina: allí sí, allí él era el protagonista y su presencia era tan luminosa tanto como las llamas de una hoguera. En cambio ese día, en el espejo, le pareció que su pelo brillaba como nunca y que su cara era más agradable de lo normal. Se sintió... bien.

Se quitó la camiseta del pijama y se examinó, y la palabra  _atractivo_ revoloteó por delante de sus ojos y se esfumó como un niño haciendo una gamberrada.

Se le dispararon los latidos al preguntarse si Midorikawa también se daría cuenta del cambio.

Oh, no, no, se dijo sonriendo como un tonto.

 

*

 

 

—No me lo puedo creer. —Esa fue la declaración de Midorikawa en el peor martes de su vida— ¿Un seminario antes del examen de Economía?

Necesitó sentarse de nuevo en el banco, presa del pánico. El examen de Economía era esa misma tarde, y si no era suficiente el estrés que eso le provocaba, la noticia que les acababa de dar el profesor lo había empeorado: tenía que pasar el día entero en esa estúpida facultad porque a ese hombre, imbécil entre los imbéciles, se le había ocurrido hacer coincidir ambos eventos.

—Podéis perderos el seminario a vuestra cuenta y riesgo —había dicho ese viejo brujo—, pero vais a tener que hacer un trabajo obligatorio con lo que se diga en él para aprobar el curso, así que en vuestro lugar no me escaquearía.

Y por supuesto que él no se iba a escaquear. Comer, al parecer, era un lujo opcional para aquel hombre. Lo había demostrado varias veces.

—No has traído comida, ¿verdad? —Hiroto se sentó a su lado con la fiambrera que siempre llevaba—. Siempre te vas a comer a casa. No te preocupes, puedes coger un poco de lo que traigo.

No era la comida lo que preocupaba a Midorikawa. O, en realidad, sí. Era la comida del Dragón Venus, ese plato de curry que la semana pasada le había entregado Nagumo personalmente, con su delantal y su diadema, y era el hecho de no poder, no poder ir ese día porque no le daba tiempo ni aunque un milagro divino parase todos los relojes en aquel preciso instante.

Midorikawa se llevó la mano a la frente y paseó los dedos por el flequillo, desesperado.

Quería ir. Quería darle las gracias a Nagumo por la comida. Por las miradas. Por la mirada que hoy no vería. No se lo podía decir a Hiroto, ni a Kazemaru, que se acababa de sentar a su lado sin saber nada de lo que sucedía.

—También puedes coger algo de mi comida, Midorikawa —dijo, todo bondad, con una sonrisa.

Pero ese no era el problema.

 

*

 

Llegó al Dragón Venus bastante antes de su hora de entrada, encontrándose el restaurante casi repleto de adolescentes. Afuro contaba dinero en la caja registradora mientras Suzuno limpiaba la única mesa vacía con una mueca de cabreo por el estridente ruido de los chiquillos del Raimon, y ambos se quedaron quietos al ver el estallido de buen humor de Nagumo, que los saludó rápidamente y se metió tras la cortina completamente decidido a dejar preparado todo lo posible para la hora a la que normalmente le llegaba el pedido de la mesa dos.

Lo dispuso todo en un rincón y lo revisó, y lo volvió a revisar. Estaba demasiado inquieto como para no hacer nada más y todavía no había empezado la hora de comer, así que se puso a rebuscar entre los cajones y los estantes asegurándose de que no le faltaba nada, de que nada estuviera fuera de su sitio. No era demasiado ordenado pero se había acostumbrado a dejar cada cosa en cierto lugar y raramente se movía de ahí. Fue al frigorífico, inspeccionó, volvió a la vitrocerámica, la limpió un poco y se quedó mirando el reloj mientras golpeaba con el pie derecho el suelo. Oyó que se abría la puerta exterior y se tuvo que controlar muchísimo para no pegar un salto.

En cualquier momento...

Oh, pero no podía esperar.

Asomó la cabeza por fuera de la cortina pero justo en ese momento estaba entrando Aphrodi y chocó con él. Su amigo y jefe arqueó las perfectas cejas y al fin esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tu chico todavía no está aquí —informó, riendo.

—Cállate —dijo Nagumo, poniéndose granate.

 

*

 

Insoportable era la mejor palabra para definir ese seminario: un hombre aburrido que les estaba dando una charla aburrida acerca del funcionamiento económico de su aún más aburrida empresa. Si quisiera, Midorikawa podría haberle tirado el bolígrafo con una puntería probablemente excelente encajándolo en una de sus amplias fosas nasales. Una opción todavía más tentadora era la de coger la chaqueta, la libreta y marcharse corriendo al restaurante familiar, coger a Nagumo, espetarle una disculpa falsa a su jefe Afuro y marcharse con él adonde fuera. Como además de tentadora, era poco realista, el desdichado de Midorikawa se consoló un poco dibujando un retrato desagradable de su profesor.

Guardaba tan bien su secreto que Hiroto no dejaba de lanzarle preocupadas miradas porque apenas había probado la comida que él y Kazemaru le habían ofrecido. Le rugía el estómago en bajo, como intentando molestar lo menos posible, y él miraba una y otra vez las agujas de su reloj de pulsera, esperando que le dieran una solución a todos sus problemas. Las horas le recordaban a Nagumo.

El examen, lo sabía, le iba a salir mal porque estaría demasiado ocupado pensando en curry. Y ni siquiera le importaba.

 

*

 

Milagro de los dioses, había entretenido la mente inquieta en los primeros pedidos de cocina que habían empezado a llegar casi amablemente como para quitarle el nerviosismo. Todavía no había quemado nada y estaba tan agradecido al cielo que podría haber besado incluso a Suzuno cuando apareció brevemente para apilar platos sucios en el fregadero y reírse de él.

—Hoy tenemos un día bastante ocupado, al parecer —Afuro entró como un milagro con otro papelito en la mano. Nagumo lo miró con expectación y, cuando se dio cuenta, sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura danzando sobre los labios—. No, todavía no ha llegado. Relájate, Nagumo.

Pero no podía. No podía y se le debía de notar en la cara porque Afuro suspiró y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Prometo avisarte cuando lo vea aparecer, pero si no te calmas un poco acabarás haciendo un destrozo y te lo pienso descontar del sueldo —anunció con gravedad—. ¿Qué sucede? Estás inusualmente feliz y raro.

—No me pasa nada —dijo él rápidamente—. No estoy feliz. Quiero decir... no más de lo normal.

—Anda ya, te creerás que me chupo el dedo.

El jefe le guiñó el ojo y se volvió a la barra.

—No me pasa nada —se repitió a sí mismo, frotándose el cuello con algo de fuerza. Negó con la cabeza tratando de aclarar la mente y decidió que debería empezar a preparar el plato para el chico del curry al tiempo que cogía el nuevo pedido (había mucho fan de la pizza en ese restaurante) con manos temblorosas y se prometía a sí mismo dejar de sonreír como si fuera idiota.

 

*

 

Tras un rato apareció un gruñido por la cortina, y a ese gruñido le siguió un cansado Suzuno.

—Hazme algo de comer, anda, que todavía no he podido probar bocado. No he descansado en toda la mañana —dijo—. Hoy han venido los del club de fútbol y ciclismo a desayunar, y no precisamente a una hora normal. ¿Es que no tienen clase nunca?

—¿Te ha dado Afuro el descanso ya? —preguntó Nagumo, dando distraído unas vueltas a la salsa que estaba calentando.

—Luego vendrá él a comer también —Suzuno se acercó a inspeccionar lo que estaba haciendo y cogió una cuchara, robando un poco de salsa—. Esto está... jodidamente bueno.

—¡Las manos quietas! —espetó Nagumo irritado, protegiendo el curry con su cuerpo—. No es para ti, es para... A ti ya te preparo otra cosa. Una ensalada y vas que chutas, ¿qué te crees? Encima de que no cobro por alimentarte.

—¿Es para él? —Ni siquiera tenía que hacer esa pregunta, pues la cara de Nagumo era un poema. Sonrió un poco—. Tío, ha pasado más de medio año y ni siquiera os conocéis, ¿no te parece un poco triste?

Haruya cogió la sartén más cercana y la blandió seriamente.

—Mira, como no te calles es posible que tengas que pillar una baja. ¿A ti qué te importa?

Suzuno resopló y fue a buscar una silla para caer en ella, alejándose de él pero sin dejar de refunfuñar. Se le notaba un leve rastro de ojeras bajo los ojos y posiblemente su mal humor se debía a que esa noche había dormido poco. Bueno, todo el mundo padecía insomnio de vez en cuando, pensó Nagumo, pero no por eso tenían que ser imbéciles al día siguiente.

—Eres un cobarde, chaval. Deberías haberte presentado al tal Midori-algo hace ya varios meses.

—Si no me dejas en paz, y lo digo en serio, te voy a meter por el culo tantos instrumentos que Afuro va a tener que comprarme un set de cocina completo. ¡Métete en tus asuntos, Suzuno!

Se le fue el buen humor durante un largo rato. Estaba bastante hasta las narices de que Suzuno pagara siempre su cabreo con él y con nadie más. Incluso Afuro gozaba del privilegio de recibir gruñidos en lugar de ataques gratuitos de ese calibre, y eso que era su novio y, técnicamente, quien debería soportar el humor inaguantable de este.

Pasaron unos agradables minutos de silencio, pero la paz nunca duraba demasiado.

—Lo siento, Burn.

Se le escapó el cuchillo de la mano y cayó al suelo con un sonido metálico y estridente.

—¿Qué? No ha sido para tanto —Nagumo se hizo el duro, recogió el cuchillo y lo lavó, todo eso dándole la espalda a su amigo—. Me has dicho cosas peores.

—No es eso —Suzuno empezaba a bajar el tono de voz y eso significaba que se había puesto totalmente serio—. No eres el único cobarde. Afuro y yo llevamos más tiempo saliendo del que te hemos hecho entender...

Nagumo estaba demasiado ocupado vigilando el arroz y la salsa como para reaccionar de algún modo visible, así que se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Pero Suzuno prosiguió como si le hubiera preguntado:

—Empecé a pasar de ti cuando me empezó a gustar él porque... no sé cómo explicarlo, estaba enfadado y quería hacerte daño. El caso es que no me di cuenta de que estabas enamorado de mí hasta ese momento —masculló—. Me gustaste durante mucho tiempo pero no vi nunca en ti algo que me indicara otra cosa así que supuse que no era correspondido, y la verdad es que me daba igual porque prefería que siguiéramos siendo amigos a no ser nada. Cuando me di cuenta de que había sido recíproco Afuro y yo ya estábamos... no saliendo, pero sí que nos dábamos cuenta de lo que había.

Pero Haruya seguía a lo suyo, pendiente de la vitro.

—Por eso...

—¿Puedes hacer el favor de callarte? Es la tercera vez que te lo pido —Nagumo se acercó a él con un plato en la mano que dejó en la encimera, delante de su amigo con un golpe seco. Le dio los cubiertos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados—. Eres imbécil, Suzuno. Imbécil de campeonato. ¿A qué viene disculparse ahora? Es demasiado tarde, lo que digas no va a cambiar nada. Aunque te parezca increíble hace tiempo que me dejaste de gustar, lo he superado y por lo que veo debo de ser el único. Ahora come y, por Dios, deja de decir tonterías porque aunque sé que tienes sueño eso no te va a servir de excusa durante mucho tiempo.

Incómodo, Suzuno cogió la cuchara y contempló el plato de curry recién hecho que le había traído.

—Pensé que me ibas a hacer una ensalada, ¿esto no es para el chico de la mesa dos?

—Es igual, esto ya estaba casi listo —Haruya se sonrojó—. Puedo hacer más, él aún no ha venido. No tardes demasiado en comer o se te va a enfriar.

Mientras él volvía a lo suyo, Suzuno cogió un poco de pollo bañado en curry y se lo llevó a la boca. Se le abrieron los ojos todo lo que sus párpados permitían.

—Dios, Burn. Siempre he pensado que en tu cara se leía como en un libro, pero esto... Vas en serio, ¿verdad?

A ellos nunca les había preparado semejante delicia. Fue como si un cartel de neón titánico apareciera encima de la espalda Nagumo y gritara la palabra ENAMORADO en una explosión de colores luminosos.

 

*

 

Las preguntas parecían estar emborronadas y los números bailaban delante de Midorikawa. En algún momento de ese día había olvidado por completo qué era la Economía, para qué servía y cuáles eran las operaciones necesarias para resolver eficazmente ese examen. Presentía, más que veía, a Hiroto respondiendo a todo casi sin levantar el lápiz del papel con la seguridad de haberlo preparado durante semanas, sí, junto a él. Claro que Hiroto no tenía sus preocupaciones.

El ruido de su estómago ahogó el quejido lastimero.

 

*

 

Y definitivamente era idiota.

Después de todo, ¿quién era Nagumo, qué era el Dragón Venus, en la vida de un estudiante universitario? Alguien de paso, alguien prescindible que cubría una necesidad básica pero que no suponía nada más que una cara anónima entre las miles de caras de Inazuma. Pensar que Midorikawa podía estar interesado en algo más allá de todo eso era un pensamiento tan absurdo como infantil y, para empezar, la culpa era suya por haberse hecho ilusiones de cualquier tipo.

Nunca había hecho nada para darle a entender que su comida o el lugar eran especiales para él. No habían hablado ni tenido contacto de ningún tipo. ¿Exactamente qué esperaba él, estúpido Haruya, con su cocina más que un cliente temporal satisfecho? Nadie en su sano juicio se aventuraría tan lejos en una fantasía sin tener un seguro. Ni siquiera eran amigos. Difícilmente conocidos. No había nada,  _nada_ sobre lo que fantasear.

La comida preparada estaba guardada en sendas fiambreras que se iba a llevar a su casa, porque no iba a desaprovechar una comida bien hecha bajo ninguna circunstancia. Haberla preparado de antemano era el colmo de su idiotez, cuando nada en la vida le aseguraba que Midorikawa pensara venir ese martes (o tan siquiera pedir curry) y se sentía tan mal, tan enfadado consigo mismo, que tenía ganas de tirar la pared abajo a base de puñetazos.

Estúpido, estúpido Haruya.

Rechazado antes de tener la oportunidad de siquiera declararse. Por segunda vez.

Cuando terminó su trabajo se deshizo del delantal a base de tirones y lo dejó caer en algún lugar incierto, probablemente el suelo aunque su brazo apuntaba a la encimera. Cogió la cazadora y la bolsa con la comida y se sacudió de encima la cortina de la cocina, despidiéndose de Afuro y Suzuno con un gruñido. Ni siquiera se burlaron de él, tan patético debía de parecer que les inflingía lástima.

Aguantándose unas lágrimas sin sentido que le picaban en los ojos, salió al frío de la calle.

 

*

 

Tras un infierno de muchas horas y un examen lamentable, Ryuuji había salido del campus arrastrando los pies y, con ellos, también el alma. Estaba cansado, irritado, pero sobre todo hambriento e impotente.

El corazón era como un niño y esperaba lo que deseaba, por eso cuando no lo obtenía, al igual que un niño se sentía traicionado. Era ese el motivo por el que le dolía más de lo que debería no haber ido a comer allí.

Nagumo...

Había cierto sabor a culpabilidad dentro de la tristeza que le agobiaba: se sentía como si hubiera faltado a una cita y hubiera dejado plantada a la persona en cuestión. ¿Y no era, en realidad, una cita lo que tenía todas las semanas? Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ir por la comida y había empezado a ir por verle a él, por esos dos o tres segundos de nada en los que se cruzaban sus miradas y veía en él a alguien a quien se moría por conocer, por esa voz que de vez en cuando salía flotando desde la cocina y llamaba a Afuro, por esas manos ágiles que se movían entre cazos y sartenes para darle a Midorikawa ese exquisito regalo que era su comida. Sí, era una cita, y tal vez no era una cita correspondida, pero aquello no importaba; había faltado a ella y no se lo perdonaba.

“ _Tal vez mañana_ ”, pensó, “ _mañana será otro día._ ”

Era tan tarde que en la calle oscura se habían encendido todas las luces y ya no había ningún niño en el parque: únicamente quedaban los adultos, las parejas y él. Y Midorikawa tenía tanta, tanta...

—Hambre —suspiró en voz alta, la cabeza baja y la mano en el estómago protestón.

 

Una bolsa blanca se alzó y se detuvo delante de él, deteniéndolo con un respingo. Midorikawa miró más allá de la bolsa y ( _no respires_ ) se encontró cara a cara con el cocinero del Dragón Venus, a quien (lo único en lo que se fijó en ese momento de estupor) el pelo le brillaba con las luces de las farolas, reflejos dorados que prendían sus desordenadas puntas y parecían dar calor si te acercabas lo suficiente.

“ _Nagumo_ ”, se le atragantó la palabra antes de llegar a la lengua.

Y por primera vez, le dirigió la palabra, siendo brusco y a la vez suave si tal cosa era posible.

—¿Tienes hambre? —dijo, el tono era gutural como si le viniera del fondo del estómago y en sus palabras había algo de vergüenza—. Esto es curry. No... no has venido hoy. Era para ti y pensaba comerlo en casa y... si lo calientas todavía está bueno. Es para ti.

Ryuuji apretó la mandíbula y reprimió el deseo de envolver a ese chico en sus brazos, de gritar, de decirle todo lo que le decía en sueños y antes de dormirse. Las piernas le estaban fallando y el resto del cuerpo parecía seguir el mismo camino así que antes de agarrotarse por completo extendió el brazo y cerró los dedos en torno a la bolsa, cogiéndola más por el placer de poder acariciarle la piel brevemente que por la ilusión de recibir su comida, y supo que tenía que decirle algo, gracias, te quiero, lo que fuera.

Tenía la lengua pegada al paladar.

“ _Háblame, sigue hablándome_ ”, suplicó en silencio, consciente de que la telepatía, como siempre, no iba a funcionar. Y Nagumo se guardó la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta azul, dejándolo a solas con la bolsa, completamente dispuesto a darse la vuelta y marcharse a...

a cualquier sitio lejos de él.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa?

Las palabras salieron, por fin, a borbotones y sin pensar, y Midorikawa se sintió tan avergonzado por el descaro de éstas que miró hacia otro lado.

—Podemos cenar juntos —continuó tratando de endulzar una oferta que había sonado demasiado especiada—. Al fin y al cabo tú has preparado esto y...

“ _Y, por favor, estoy enamorado de ti_ ”

Su interior gritaba, gritaba, gritaba como nunca jamás lo había hecho y Nagumo, casi imperceptible como la sombra de un fantasma, asintió una vez.

 

—Genial.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y esto es todo aparte del epílogo que nos falta.
> 
> Breve aparición estelar de Kazemaru porque no quería que Midorikawa fuera un triste con un solo amigo en la facultad. Premio para que encuentre todos los "lamentable" que he puesto sin querer a lo largo del fic. Me repito más que el ajo. También quise aclarar un poquito más la relación de Suzuno con Aphrodi y dejar bien cerrado ese trozo. Espero haberlo logrado, y si queda alguna duda que nadie dude en hacérmela saber. Los tomatazos, en la sección de comentarios, por favor =)
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, y hasta mañana.


	7. EPÍLOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Último trocito del fic! Me alegra haber tenido tan buena acogida y que haya gustado, de verdad *lagrimilla*. Como nota final, voy a dar la "sorpresa" que me reservaba: soy incapaz de decirle del todo adiós a MI PRIEMR FIC TERMINADO así que lo convertiré en una serie para añadir algún que otro drabble. Ya tengo una idea cociéndose en la cabeza, así que estad al tanto para más.  
> ¡Disfrutad el epílogo!

 

 

[ **EPÍLOGO: POR EL ESTÓMAGO SE LE CONQUISTA** ]

 

 

Fue lo primero que hizo cuando Midorikawa se sentó encima de él en el sofá: sujetarle la nuca, soltarle el pelo y sonreír como un niño. Su mirada suplicante, de pupilas dilatadas, le dijo más que ninguna otra cosa todo lo que sentía. Los besos húmedos e intensos sabían a curry muy especiado y su calor subía por todo el cuerpo y llegaba febril a la mente, y en ese punto ya no pensaban más. Las manos de Nagumo se enredaban en la camiseta de Midorikawa, subiendo, y en el pelo de Midorikawa, bajando, y quemaban en su paso por la piel morena. Nagumo mordía, Midorikawa arañaba y podían echarle la culpa a las especias afrodisíacas y a tantos meses de miradas furtivas y silencios en los que se lo gritaban todo sin usar las palabras. Tal vez entre ellos nunca llegaran a ser telepáticos pero, oh, desde luego eran físicos.

Tumbado en el sofá cuan largo era, Nagumo era un regalo a la vista de camisa blanca arrugada y casi totalmente desabotonada. Su nombre era Haruya Nagumo y habían pasado un momento muy extraño, en mitad de la cena, al presentarse el uno al otro y descubrir que ya sabían todo lo que tenían que saber. De su boca salía “Nagumo” (sin formalismos), pero los dedos en su boca le hacían querer decir Haruya y sabía que él también había empezado a pensar en Ryuuji olvidando a Midorikawa en la silla de la mesa número dos. Todavía era pronto para decirlo en voz alta, y al parecer a ambos les tomaba su tiempo avanzar en ese aspecto.

Todo lo que él era, se lo cedía esta noche. Midorikawa le sacó la camisa y la dejó sobre la mesa para no ensuciarla, y después le tocó el turno a su camiseta. Su pelo se repartió libremente salpicándole la espalda y los hombros, haciendo que Haruya tragara saliva y... una sonrisa picante de labios enrojecidos y Midorikawa se agachó a repartir besos por su cuello, arañando cualquier rincón de piel que sus dedos encontraran. Un sonido escapó de los labios de Haruya, que musitó un “Joder” y se llevó la mano a la boca.

—No, por favor —susurró Midorikawa, cogiéndole la mano y enredando en ella la suya—. Déjame besarte.

Haruya se rio, un poco nervioso.  
  


 

Ryuuji era impresionante desde ahí abajo, una nueva perspectiva más allá de lo que se había imaginado, en sus mejores momentos, que sería el chico del curry. Sería mentirse a sí mismo si admitiera que nunca había pensado en él de esta manera, estando él entre sus piernas y dejándose llevar por todo aquello que las palabras no lograban decir, pero nada había preparado a Nagumo para el Ryuuji de verdad. Sus labios, tan blandos que resultaba imposible no morderlos, abiertos para articular una vocal que no se permitía pronunciar. Hundía en ellos el dedo y entonces su lengua le acariciaba la yema, la chupaba discretamente y él perdía el norte. Y el sur. Lo perdía todo.

Todo eso palidecía ante el vaivén ondulante de su cuerpo, el color de cereza de sus mejillas, los ojos almendrados y nublados fijos en Nagumo, la respiración que poco a poco perdía cualquier compás y se mezclaba con la suya, flotando de la mano hasta el techo y más allá.

Empezó a abandonarse a sí mismo, a dejar de ser Nagumo y se convirtió en una voz que gemía, en un cuerpo que sentía, y también en parte de un cuerpo ajeno.

—Eres

La voz de Ryuuji en su oído, pero también a años luz

—guapísimo

le decía algo que no le importaba lo más mínimo, porque lo único que le importaba era escuchar sin entender, tocar, abrazar, morder

—cuando

y hacer el amor

—sonríes.

aunque el mundo, a su alrededor, parecía que estaba estallando.

 

*

 

Haruya se había dormido con el peso de la mano de Midorikawa sobre la mejilla, y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Él seguía despierto, pegado a Haruya y respirando de su aliento. Las sábanas le estaban asando pero nada en ese momento le haría moverse; estaba demasiado bien con esa mano en la mejilla caliente del chico que cocinaba en el Dragón Venus.

Le había pedido que no se fuera y no lo había hecho, aunque en realidad se lo habría esperado (los dos tenían que levantarse temprano). El traje de Haruya estaba colgado del baño para evitar que se arrugara más y su pijama consistía tan sólo en la ropa interior. Eran las tres de la mañana y la oscuridad era casi absoluta tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, pero para Ryuuji no suponía un problema imaginarse a la persona que tenía pegada a él; probablemente terminarían fundiéndose y lo sorprendente era que aún no hubiera sucedido.

Por dentro, se estaba muriendo de felicidad. Sabía, siendo justos, que apenas se conocían y no sabían qué cosas tenían en común aparte de lo evidente. Sabía que podía no funcionar. Nada de eso, con el sabor de los besos y la seca dulzura de canela de los gemidos, era relevante ahora. Lo importante, lo que de verdad significaba algo para él, era lo que sus yemas acariciaban: su pelo increíblemente rojo, su mandíbula relajada, la curva de su boca.

Para todo lo demás había tiempo.

 

 

**F I N .**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. De nuevo, felicidades a Mireyan, que es una personita muy especial.

**Author's Note:**

> Para mi amiga Mireyan, a la que nunca se le puede dar demasiado amor.


End file.
